1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to emergency visual locator systems. More particularly, the invention comprises a telephone-activated, high-intensity light for installation outside a structure to aid emergency personnel in locating the site of the emergency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Emergency visual signaling systems for activation by a telephone are known. Typical examples of these prior-art systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,058, issued to Edward W. McMinn, et al. on Feb. 12, 1991; RE 34,677, issued to Donald K. Ray et al. on Jul. 26, 1994; 5,621,379, issued to Sean Collins on Apr. 15, 1997; and 5,748,706, issued to Samuel D. Morgan et al. on May 5, 1998, all relating to phone-activated, visual signaling systems.
Specifically, McMinn discloses an illuminated house number display incorporating a high-intensity, conventional strobe-type lamp. The McMinn apparatus works only with the dialed number sequence 9-1-1 or, for test purposes, the four-digit dialed number sequence #-9-1-1. The power for the strobe lamp must be provided by the circuitry and, because of the large amount of energy required by conventional strobe lamps, any emergency battery backup would be both expensive and bulky. In contradistinction, the inventive phone-activated visual emergency signal system features multiple, programmable digit sequences (phone numbers) to which the unit will respond. These programmable sequences are easily installed in the inventive control system using a learn mode of operation. The multiple number sequences are particularly useful in areas which have not yet implemented a 911 emergency dispatch system and multiple phone numbers are required to selectively summon fire, police and/or medical emergency aid. The controller of the inventive system responding to any one of the pre-programmed numbers. In addition, the indicating signal for use with the inventive system uses a high-efficiency, LED-based strobe signal requiring substantially less power than conventional strobe-type lamps. This allows a compact and inexpensive battery backup system to maintain the visual signal in operation in the event of a power failure. Also, in an alternate embodiment of the inventive system, a radio-frequency (rf) link is employed to activate the visual signal which may be located at a point remote from the structure (e.g., at a mailbox by the road away from a rural dwelling). A small, inexpensive battery at the remote signal will power the receiver and activate the strobe signal lamp for extended periods of time. The inventive controller also provides an optional audible alert, for instance a siren, which is not taught by McMinn.
Ray, et. al. teach another phone-activated emergency visual signal responsive to the dialing of the 911 emergency telephone number. The system is only responsive only to the 911 code which precludes its use in areas without 911 service. Conventional, analog DTFM-decoding and control circuitry are used throughout the device resulting in a relatively expensive, bulky and power-consuming device. The inventive control system, on the other hand, employs digital circuitry based on a programmable logic chip which results in low component count, lower power consumption and ultimately, lower initial cost and longer, more trouble-free life.
Collins teaches still another phone-activated, visual emergency signal. The Collins apparatus utilizes a two-way interface wherein the actual display is initiated and configured by emergency personnel receiving a 911 or similar emergency call. The Collins display may exhibit different colors and/or flashing display patterns based on the nature of the emergency. The inventive system differs significantly in that no remote, human-initiated activation is required. Nor does the inventive system rely on expensive, complex, multi-lamp displays or complicated controls including a two-way interface. The inventive system uses a low-power, LED visual alert strobe lamp which may be located at a point remote from the initiating phone and activated by means of a wireless interface.
Finally, Morgan, et al. teach an emergency visual display activation system for use in cooperation with a telephone. The Morgan system recognizes only the 9-1-1 sequence or its inverse, 1-1-9 and, unlike the inventive system, has no provision for programming multiple, diverse telephone numbers. Morgan, et al. utilize the popular "X10" carrier current control system for activating the alert signal lamp. This system is totally dependent on the presence of AC line voltage unlike the system of the instant invention which operates effectively from battery power and is not dependent upon the AC lines for transmission of its control signals.
In each one of these prior art inventions, a phone-activated, visual alert signal is described. However, none of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to suggest or describe the instant invention as claimed.